Falling For My Best Friend
by JoJoCullen88
Summary: Bella Swan has been best friends with Edward Cullen for years but what happens when they begin to see each other in a different way.
1. The gang

Bella's POV

"Ok Bells, I'll see you in the morning," Edward chuckled down the phone.

"Yeah go on Blow me off so you can see your girlfriend," I laughed.

"Isabella Marie Swan you know you're my main girl," He laughed, "I'll pick you up in the morning. Love ya,"

"Catch you later honey, Love ya to." I laughed as I hung up the phone and threw it on to my bed. I climbed off my sofa and headed downstairs, my dad Charlie was laid on the sofa watching the game.

"Hey Dad," I called as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, no Edward tonight," he replied.

"No he's off out with Tanya tonight," I laughed as he nodded his head.

"Bella you know you're his main girl, and you wouldn't have it any other way," He laughed; I swear that my dad and Edward compared quotes sometimes.

"I know Dad, Right I'm going to call Alice and then I'll make a start on Dinner,"

"No need, we can ring take out later, I know how long you and Alice can talk for, or you and Rose, Or Emmett, Or Jasper, and especially Edward," He chuckled.

"Ok Dad I get the point," I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to call another one of my best friends.

There were 6 of us altogether. Edward Cullen and I had been friends since we were 2 and he moved in next door, we knew each other inside out and were always together, as friends. Edward was the first person I turned to whenever I needed someone to talk to, he had helped me through so much, he was there for me when my mom Renee died when we were 10 and I would always be eternally grateful for that. Edward was my best friend, our parents used to joke that we were one soul trapped in two bodies, from being 2 we had done everything together, down to having chicken pox at the same time. Everyone joked that we would end up getting married but we weren't like that, we were too close to be anything other than friends. Mary-Alice Brandon, or Alice as she was known, had moved to Forks when she was 7 and had quickly made our double duo into a terrible trio, her mom worked at Charlie's law firm in Port Angeles. Alice was small and petite, with her short black spiky hair and brown eyes Alice was like a pixie. When we were 9, Emmett McCarty became the new kid in town and our new best friend, Emmett was huge, his muscles were the size of my whole arm. Emmett looked intimidating but when you got to know him he was just like a teddy bear. Twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale joined the group when we were 11. Jazz was the polar opposite of Alice, he was always the calm one to Alice's hyperactivity, Rose was the ultimate ice queen to everyone except her friends. We were always together. Rose and Emmett had been a couple since we were 14, Alice and Jasper had been together since we were 16, Edward had been seeing his girlfriend Tanya Denali for 6 months and I had been with Jacob Black for about the same amount of time. I hated Tanya but tolerated her for Edward's sake, and I knew that he felt the same towards Jacob. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett made no secret of the fact they disliked both Jacob and Tanya. So whenever I was with Jacob, I stayed clear of the others and when Edward was with Tanya he did the same, although with us all going to the same high school, bumping into each other was obvious.

I rang Alice but it went straight to voicemail, I threw my phone back on my bed but before I could reach the door, my phone vibrated on my bed. I picked up to see that I had a new message from Edward.

_Hey Girl, just wanted to let you know I hadn't forgotten you, enjoy your night and I'll see you in the morning E x _I laughed at his message and quickly text me back.

_Enjoy my night, I'm stuck at home...alone, Alice isn't answering her phone, you're out with Miss Denali, Rose and Emmett are at his parents for dinner and Jacob has gone to visit his sister. __B x_

I sighed and flopped down on my bed, as I got another text message, surely Edward couldn't text back that quick, I looked at the screen it was Alice.

_Hey B really sorry can't answer in the movies with Jazz, speak to you in a bit A x_

I threw my phone back on the bed and headed for a shower. The hot water was heaven on my neck and back. I stood in the shower for about 10 minutes after I had washed my hair just letting the hot water cascade over my body. Eventually I got out and wrapped a towel around my body; I walked into my bedroom and noticed a figure stood in front of the window. I screamed as I flipped the light on.

"Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to scare you," Edward chuckled, "You should be used to me sneaking in."

"Edward Anthony Cullen one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack," I laughed. I grabbed a pair of shorts, a vest and some clean underwear before heading back into the bathroom. Once I was dressed I headed back into my room to find Edward laid on my bed, he grinned when he saw me and opened his arms. I climbed onto the bed and curled up beside him.

"So what was it this time? Climbing the drains? Sneaking in the unlocked door?" I laughed, Edward was always thinking of new ways to sneak into my house, even though he knew that if he knocked on the door, Charlie would willing let him in. Charlie had no doubts about letting Edward into the house or letting him spend the night in my room, in my bed.

"Charlie let me in," he chuckled, "I text you but you didn't reply so I decided to head over."

"What about Tanya?" I asked.

"I rearranged to a night when you wouldn't be alone," he laughed.

"You cancelled on your girlfriend to spend the night with me," I sighed, I didn't want Tanya getting the face on with me. She was seriously moody when it came to me, then again she didn't like Alice or Rose either, and the feeling was mutual. Tanya was a typical bimbo. Her strawberry blonde hair was probably the only thing about her that was really, everyone knew her nose and chest were surgically enhanced, to be polite, and combine that with the mountains of makeup she wore everyday and her attitude she was a stereotypical high school bitch. If it wasn't for the fact she was Edward's girlfriend, I wouldn't give her a second of my time. Every girl in school wanted to be like me, Alice or Rose and the guys wanted to be like Emmett, Edward or Jasper. Rose was cheerleading captain, while Alice and I were co-captains while the boys were all football hotshots. We were all good looking kids and came from good backgrounds. Charlie owned his own law firm, Carlisle Cullen, Edwards's dad, was one of the best doctors at Forks Community Hospital while Esme, Edward's mom was an interior designer. Alice's mom Sue worked for Charlie's firm, her dad had died before Alice was born. Rose and Jasper's parents, Lillian and Andrew, owned their own restaurant and Emmett's parents owned Forks Gym.

"Earth to Bella," Edward chuckled as he waved his hand in front of my face. I laughed and pushed him away, "you were well and truly zoned out then girl. Do you want to go and grab some food?"

"Yeah, I'll rustle something up," I laughed as I jumped off the bed and grabbed my Forks Gym Jumper, Emmett's dad had given us all one last Christmas with our surnames on the back, and pulled it over my head. Edward burst out laughing. I just looked at him and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Iz, that's not your jumper," He chuckled. I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder to see Cullen emblazoned across my shoulders. I shrugged my shoulder and headed out of the room with Edward following me. I could hear Charlie on the phone in the office. I paused by the door to listen to his conversation.

"I understand where you are coming from Mr Volturi," Charlie sighed. I could see him pacing around the office, biting his bottom lip.

"I will try and arrange something as soon as possible...that is a very kind offer Mr Volturi but I am afraid my daughter will be remaining in Washington with some friends as she has school."

"You know eavesdropping is rude, Miss Swan," Edward whispered in my ear as he picked me up and carried me to the kitchen.

"Peanut butter sandwiches?" I asked as Edward placed me back on my feet. His face lit up. "Why did I even ask," I snickered as I grabbed the peanut butter and the bread and began making sandwiches. Just then Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Bells, I need to..." Charlie started to say before I cut him off.

"Dad, its fine, I heard you talking on the phone, I'll be fine I'll go and stay with Sue and Alice like I normally do when you go on your business trips" I laughed as Charlie let out a breath he had been holding.

"Actually Sue is going on this trip with me, we have arranged for both you and Alice to stay with Esme and Carlisle," he explained, "we're leaving tomorrow morning so straight from school you will be at the Cullen's for the week." Charlie laughed.

Alice's POV

"Mom, I'm home," I called as I stood in the doorway and watched Jasper drive away.

"Alice, come in here a minute sweetie," Sue called from the kitchen. I closed the door and headed into the kitchen to find Sue sat at the table sorting some papers out.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked as I jumped up and sat on the side.

"I've got to go on a business trip tomorrow morning honey," she sighed. I was used to mom going on these business trips, usually I would go over and stay with Bella and Charlie, and Bella would stay with us if Charlie had to go away.

"Its fine Mom, I'll go stay at Bella's," I laughed but stopped when I saw the smirk on her face.

"Actually Charlie is going on the trip with me so we have arranged for both you and Bella to stay at Esme and Carlisle's house, for the week" She grinned as I squealed and jumped off the side, "we leave tomorrow so you will be going to the Cullen's straight from school. "

A whole week with Bella and Edward would be amazing, I usually spent one night a week with the guys but mom always insisted I spent school nights at home.


	2. A Crazy Pixie and The Jealous Boyfriend

**Here's the second chapter in Falling For My Best Friend, some crazy group fun coming up!**

**Hope You Enjoy.**

Bella's POV

"Right Bella I've taken your suitcase over to Esme and Carlisle's and I'll ring you when we land in Italy,"

"Ok dad have fun," I laughed as I kissed his cheek and headed out of the door and climbed into Edward's Volvo. We didn't see the point in taking two cars to school when we lived next door to each other. We pulled into the parking lot next to Alice's Porsche, Alice was perched on the bonnet.

"Hey Allie, where's Jazz?" I asked as I climbed out of the Volvo, as soon as Alice saw me she jumped off the car and jumped on me, as Emmett's jeep pulled up next to the Volvo.

"Can you believe we get to spend a full week together?" Alice squealed in my ear. I laughed with her and looked over to see Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Jess, Rose and Jasper's sister, all climbing out of Emmett's jeep.

"Al, how come Jazz didn't come with you?" I whispered, Alice and Jasper always came to school together.

"Ermmmm," Alice chuckled lightly and looked down at the floor before motioning to her car. It was completely packed with stuff.

"Alice how much stuff have you brought, it's only for a week," I laughed. Typical shopaholic pixie.

"Some of it isn't mine, Jazz and I went shopping after the movie last night and I picked a few things up for everyone," she laughed.

"Hey girls, I got you a present each," Emmett grinned as he held out 3 large gift bags. Alice, Rose and I exchanged confused glances before taking the bags off Emmett. I opened the bag to find a dark blue jumper, a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black jogging bottoms, all with the McCarty Gym logo on the front.

"Em, I already have a gym kit," I laughed, Rose had a red gym kit and Alice had a yellow one.

"Not like this you haven't," Emmett boomed, "Check out the back of them." I raised an eyebrow at Emmett before holding the jumper and turning it around. As soon as I saw the back I burst out laughing. Emblazoned across the back were the words, McCarty Hale Cullen Cheerleader. I looked over to see that Alice and Rose's kit had the same writing on the back. The same words were printed on the back of the t-shirt and by the looks of it MHC Cheerleader would be written across my butt when I wore the joggers.

"Only you could come up with something like this," Rose snickered as we headed inside.

Most of the day passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for gym. I headed into the girls locker room to find Rose and Alice already there. We chatted while we changed into our new gym kits and sniggered at the fact we were now supporting the names of the 3 hottest guys in the school. We walked into the gym and spotted the guys sat leaning against a wall. Tanya was sat at Edward's side.

"Give us a spin then ladies," Emmett called as we approached. We all laughed and twirled so that they could see the writing on our backs, "Officially branded!" Emmett boomed. Tanya looked up from her nails and spotted our new outfits.

"How come I don't get a kit?" She asked as she glared at me, "I am Edward's girlfriend after all."

"And your point is?" Emmett chuckled, he looked over at us and rolled his eyes, causing us all to snicker.

"If she is getting a jumper with _**my**_ boyfriends surname on it then I want one as well," she spat as she pointed at me.

"Sorry Denali," Jasper laughed, "but if you look at the outfits properly they actually say McCarty Hale Cullen so technically Bella has my surname and Emmett's and I think even you're mini brain can work out that Emmett and I see Bella as nothing more than a sister."

"Plus I don't want any tramp walking around with my name on her back," Emmett laughed, as Tanya stood up and walked away. Edward shook his head at us and jumped up off the floor before heading off after Tanya. Just then Jacob walked into gym, he smiled at me and walked over. I turned around when the teacher called my name, when I turned back Jacob was glaring at me.

"Jake, is everything ok?" I asked, he continued to look at me before turning and glaring at Emmett and Jasper.

"Why have you got _**their **_names on your kit?" he sneered.

"Jacob get down off your high horse, Alice, Rose and I have all got the same kit in different colours," I replied but he continued to glare at Emmett and Jasper.

"Take it off!" he spat.

"Jacob William Black I am not your property," I replied. Jacob stormed off out of the gym. God that guy seriously needed to back off or he was going to find himself single.

After school we all headed back out to the parking lot, Jacob was stood beside the Volvo, with his hands in his pocket, looking at the floor.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked as we approached the car. Edward, Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz all looked at me and I nodded so they knew I was ok.

"Sure," I replied as I opened the Volvo door and threw my backpack into the back.

"In private please Bells," Jacob looked up from the floor and motioned towards the patio area.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of the guys," I sighed.

"ok," he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for going off like that earlier, I was just shocked that you will happily where their names on your kit but you won't wear mine." He sighed.

"It's ok Jake, I explained to you before why I won't have your name on my kit, look I've got to go I'm staying at the Cullen's I'll text you later." I kissed his cheek and jumped into the car.

"Let's get the weekend started," Emmett boomed out of the jeep window.

"Mom, we're home," Edward called as we walked through the front door. We were all carrying some of Alice's bags.

"In the kitchen," Esme called. We all dropped Alice's bags at the bottom of the stairs and headed into the kitchen. As soon as she saw us she stopped what she was doing and pulled us all in for a hug.

"Right, as it's Friday I'm guessing that Rose, Jasper and Emmett will be arriving at some point so I've got plenty of food in for you guys, Carlisle and I will be leaving in an hour and will be back in the morning behave yourselves." She laughed, "And if Charlie, Sue, Lillie, Andy, Dale or Lizzie ask we were home all night." She winked at us before heading up stairs. We scooped our bags up and headed upstairs, seeing as everyone was staying Rose and Emmett would take one guest room and Alice and Jasper would have the second, I always stayed in Edwards room when I stayed over, usually because we would fall asleep talking, even if the others weren't here. Jacob and Tanya were unaware of this arrangement, we hadn't lied about it or denied it we just hadn't mentioned it. It was completely innocent but we knew they wouldn't see it like that. My suitcase was already in Edward's room so I opened it up and began searching through my stuff. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a vest and headed into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I got dressed and pulled my wet hair into a messy bun. I opened the bathroom door to find Edward sprawled across his bed playing with my iPod.

"Do you fancy Nachos?" I asked, as soon as I spoke Edward's head snapped up to look at me and I saw my favourite crooked grin plastered across his face. Everyone loved my chicken and cheese nachos, especially Edward and Emmett.

"Do you really have to ask Iz," Edward chuckled, I couldn't help but laugh, Edward was the only person who called me Iz, everyone else called me Bella.

"Oh my god Bella I love you," Emmett moaned as he stuffed his face with nachos. Rose smacked the back of his head and laughed.

"Emmett Dale McCarty that is seriously disturbing," I laughed, as I loaded the dishwasher with everyone's empty plates, "right guys let's get ready for DVDs." Every Friday night we would all stay at the same house and get in our pyjamas and watch DVDs. I headed upstairs and into Edward's bedroom, I pulled my top over my head and began searching through my bag, I had no problems letting Edward see me in my underwear, I mean we shared baths as a kid.

Edward's POV

I headed up to my bedroom to get changed for movie night but stopped as I caught sight of Bella. She was walking around my room in her shorts and bra. I had seen Bella in less clothing but for some reason I couldn't help but stand and stare. Her shorts were hung low on her hips, showing her perfectly toned stomach, I just wanted to reach out and hold her to me. Get a grip Edward this is Bella we're talking about, your best friend since you were 2. Plus I already had a girlfriend, but if I was honest to myself things weren't really working out with Tanya. I would much rather spend my time with the beautiful angel who was in my room.

"You planning on standing in the doorway all night," Bella chuckled as she threw a pillow at me. I caught it and threw it back onto my bed. Bella was now dressed in a pair of shorts and one of my t-shirts, DAMN cold shower I think.

"Sorry just thinking about some stuff," I laughed as I grabbed a pair of joggers and a t-shirt and headed for the bathroom.

"Ok I'm going to go set the DVDs up," Bella called as I closed the bathroom door behind me and slid to the floor. Where did all that come from, Bella was my best friend, I had known her since I was two, every memory I had contained Bella in some way, most of the photos that my parents had taken had Bella in them, did I see her as more than a friend. Was Bella the reason that none of my relationships had worked in the past. I got up off the floor and jumped in the shower.

Once I was dressed I headed downstairs to find Emmett and Bella looking ready to fight. They were always having their little "matches". To everyone who didn't know them, it would seem like an unfair fight, Emmett was huge compared to Bella's tiny frame but Bella was quick and flexible.

"1...2...3...Fight," Alice squealed. Instantly Emmett dived for Bella but she just stepped out of his way and jumped straight onto his back. He reached over his shoulder to grab Bella but she just slapped his hand and hopped down off his back. Jasper and Alice both cheered for Bella while Rose shouted words of encouragement to Emmett. Emmett turned and faced Bella who just smiled smugly at him.

"Come on Emmy Bear you're getting beat by a girl," Bella taunted, "AGAIN!"

"You're on Bella Bear," Emmett chuckled as he made another grab for Bella who once again ducked out of his reach. Emmett turned quickly and managed to grab Bella's wrist. Bella grinned at Emmett before twisting her entire body so she was now holding Emmett in a headlock.

"Bella wins, again," Alice cheered as Emmett sighed in defeat, you'd think that after getting beat by Bella every time they fought for the past 4 years Emmett would give up but no. Bella laughed and released Edward before heading into the kitchen. I had just settled down on the sofa when Bella's beautiful voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Oh Boys, I have a surprise for you," She chimed, within seconds Emmett, Jasper and I had dived on the sofas and into the kitchen doorway. Bella laughed as she spotted us and then pulled a plate of chocolate brownies from behind her back.

"Oh my god, Bella I love you so much right now," Emmett boomed as he dived across the kitchen and took the plate from Bella. Her brownies were as good as her nachos; hell anything that Bella cooked was amazing.

"Come on then movie time," Bella laughed as she headed back into the room, her laugh really was music to my ears, I was beginning to see Bella in a different light.

Bella's POV

As the credits rolled for the film we had been watching I looked around the room and saw that everyone apart from me was sleeping. I quickly turned the TV off before debating whether to wake everyone up, Nah let them sleep. I flicked the lamp off and headed upstairs, I didn't even bother turning Edward's bedroom light on I just slipped under the covers. I was just dozing off when I heard footsteps and then Edward's door open. A tall figure crept across the room and slid into the bed behind me and two warm arms wrap around my waist.

"You left me," Edward whined, I couldn't see his face but I know that he was pouting.

"You were sleeping honey," I yawned as I snuggled backwards into Edward's chest, I felt him bury his face in my hair.

"I couldn't sleep without you," he chuckled, "Night Iz, love ya,"

"Night Edward, Love ya to."

**Sooooooo...Edwards beginning to notice a change in his feelings towards Bella. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Reviews= updates and some more Bella and Gang action **

**Love JoJo x**


	3. Dreams and Arguments

Bella's POV

I woke to the sound of my phone vibrating off the bedside table. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"Hello," I groaned.

"About flipping time Isabella I've been ringing for half an hour!" Jacob spat down the phone.

"Jacob I was asleep." I yawned.

"Where are you? I rang your house and nobody answered?"

"I'm at Edwards, Charlie's in Italy,"

"Why are you there though you usually stay at Brandon's not Cullen's" he yelled.

"Because Sue is in Italy as well so I'm staying at Edward's all week, I'll ring you later Jacob!" I yelled and ended the call. I snuggled back into Edwards arms as my phone rang again.

"What's his problem?" Edward yawned, as my phone vibrated again and again.

"Everything," I replied. Edward unwrapped his arm from around my waist and leant over me to grab my phone. He quickly turned my phone off before throwing it onto his sofa on the other side of the room. I turned and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and quickly fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Edward's POV

I woke up to the sound of Bella arguing on the phone.

"Because Sue is in Italy as well so I'm staying at Edward's all week, I'll ring you later Jacob!" Bella yelled down the phone before ending the phone call and snuggling back into my chest.

"What's his problem," I yawned, Bella's phone began vibrating in her hand.

"Everything," she replied. I leant across Bella and grabbed her phone; I turned it off and threw it across the room. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and soon fell back asleep. I hated the way that Jacob spoke to her, as though she was his property, I would never treat her like that if she was my girlfriend. Why was I suddenly seeing Bella as more than a friend? Admittedly Bella had always been the most important girl in my life, she was my world, but what about Tanya? If I had to choose between the two there was never going to be a choice Bella would win hands down. I fell into a peaceful sleep.

_I was sat on the lawn on a huge house, the sun was shining and I could see two small children playing at the bottom of the lawn. Suddenly the two children turned and ran towards me._

_ "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," The small girl chanted, I scooped her up in my arms and looked at her, she had my bronze hair and her eyes were the exact shade of chocolate brown as Bella's, I felt a hand tug at my trousers and looked down at the little boy. He was obviously older than the little girl, he had emerald green eyes and his mahogany hair stuck up off his head just like mine. Both children looked behind me._

_ "Momma," They both called as I turned around and found Bella walking towards me, she was heavily pregnant and smiled widely at me. _

_ "I hope you two are behaving for daddy," She chuckled as she reached us and kissed my cheek. I looked down at her hand and saw a wedding ring on her finger, I looked at my own hand and saw I wore a matching ring. _

I opened my eyes and found myself alone in bed. I looked at my hand, no wedding ring. It was just a dream Edward, admittedly a very good dream. I threw the covers back and climbed out of bed, I grabbed a pair of joggers off the floor and pulled them off before heading out of my room. The minute I opened my bedroom door I was greeted with the smell of cooking bacon, the smell made my mouth water. The last time Tanya tried to cook breakfast she set fire to her parent's kitchen, Tanya 0 Bella 1. I walked into the kitchen and found Bella stood with her back to me, singing away to herself. I leant against the doorframe and watched her, she walked over to the fridge and bent down, she was wearing one of my football shirts and as she bent over in lifted up showing her perfect butt, covered only by a pair of tiny black shorts.

"Like what you see Cullen," Alice whispered in my ear, I jumped out of my skin as Alice snickered and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Bells," Alice chimed as she helped herself to coffee. Bella turned round and grinned at us.

"Morning sleepy heads, breakfast's nearly done, Edward can you go and wake the others please honey," Bella winked at me before turning her attention back to the bacon.

Bella's POV

Everyone was seated at the table, half asleep and yawning their heads off, Alice and I were the only ones who didn't take half an hour to wake up properly. I stuck the huge plate of bacon and sausages on the table, along with a load of bread cakes.

"Help yourselves guys," I laughed as Edward, Emmett and Jasper all but dived on the food, I made myself a sandwich and was just about to take a bite when I heard the front door close.

"Kids, we're home," Esme called, "Bella something smells lovely," Esme and Carlisle walked into the dining room and waved to everyone.

"How did you know it was Bella who had cooked?" Emmett asked as he stuffed his face with bacon.

"Because for one, my kitchen is still intact so I know it wasn't you who cooked Emmett," Esme laughed, "and for two, I know how you are all suckers for Bella's cooking." Everyone laughed as Emmett pouted.

"Esme, Carlisle, there's some sausage and bacon in the oven, I knew there would be none left by the time you arrived home and I didn't know whether you would have had chance for breakfast," I informed them.

"Bella, you are an angel, when are you and Edward getting married?" Carlisle laughed as Edward nearly choked on his sandwich.

After I had cleaned up after everyone, I decided to go and get a shower. I grabbed my phone of off Edward's sofa and turned it back on. I had 4 messages from Jacob and one from Charlie.

_Hey Bells, hope everything is ok at the Cullen's? Italy is amazing sorry Sue and I didn't phone you and Alice when we landed but we got side tracked. Love you. Dad xxx_

_Why is you're phoned off Bella?_

_Bella you better ring me back now!_

_Isabella I'm not kidding now ring me as soon as you get this!_

_ISABELLA TURN YOUR PHONE ON AND RING ME!_

I also had a voicemail from Jacob.

_Bella baby I'm sorry I shouted at you this morning, I just thought you were purposely ignoring me, please ring me when you get this babe. I'm sorry, I love you._

I dialled Jake's number and waited for him to answer.

**(Bella, **_Jake)_

_Hello_

**Hey Jacob**

_Bella I'm sorry for this morning._

**Well you need to stop going off on me like that Jacob.**

_I know babe am sorry, I was just in a bad mood._

**That doesn't mean you can take it out on me though. We all have bad days.**

_Well maybe if you had answered your phone Isabella_

**You know what Jacob, it's obvious you're still having a bad day I'll speak to you tomorrow**

I ended the call and turned my phone off again, hot tears streaming down my face. I sank down on the floor, pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, Jacob's mood swings were really starting to get me down, most days he was the most amazing boyfriend ever but then some days he could be an absolutely ass, always causing arguments over the smallest things. I heard Edward's door open and the next minute I was pulled into one of Emmett's famous bear hugs.

"Bella, what's wrong honey?" Emmett asked as he sat down on the floor next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"J...J..Jacob," I sobbed.

"Oh Bella, don't let him get you down babe," Emmett soothed, "why don't you go and get a shower and get ready and then we can go and do something fun." Emmett kissed my forehead and I turned and kissed his cheek. Emmett really was like the older brother I had never had, even though he was technically younger than me, his size and strength made him seem older. I climbed off Em's lap and headed into the bathroom.

Edward's POV

Emmett came downstairs with a murderous look on his face.

"Em, why do you look like you're about to murder someone?" Rose asked as she spotted Emmett's face.

"That's because I am baby," Emmett replied as he went and stood by the window.

"Emmett what's up?" Alice asked as she got up and walked over to stand beside Emmett," who are you going to murder?"

"Jacob fricking Black," Emmett spat.

"Emmett what's going off? Is Bella ok?" I asked as I stood up and headed towards the stairs ready to go if Bella needed me.

"She's taking a shower, I found her sobbing on your bedroom floor, she didn't tell me what he had done or said, just that he was the reason she was upset," Emmett's voice was laced with anger.

"Baby you can't do anything to him until Bella ends it with him, you know how much it will hurt her if you hurt him," Rose reasoned with him, "don't let Bella see you're mad or she will just get more upset. I don't like him anymore than you do, but he is Bella's boyfriend and until that changes we can't pound his face, no matter how much we want to." Emmett seemed to calm down as Rose spoke, he daren't defy her, Jacob Black was on all our hit lists now. His time with Bella was limited. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out to see I had a message from an unrecognised number.

_Edward, just thought you would like to know that your precious girlfriend is cheating on you. Ask her about it and see if she denies it. Trust me, I can't tell you how I know but I do._

**Oooooooo who do we think Tanya is cheating with? And who told Edward?**

**Reviews= finding out who.**

**Ciao **

**JoJo xx**


End file.
